


UNSPOKEN APOLOGY

by NatashashipsStony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining Steve Rogers, Please just read lol, angst with fluff, i dont know what this is, rhodey is a sassy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashashipsStony/pseuds/NatashashipsStony
Summary: It was no secret that Steve really hurt Tony.It was no secret that he was more than willing to make up for it.For a moment Steve thought how stupid he was for not telling Tony about Bucky.And how great Tony was for helping him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	UNSPOKEN APOLOGY

**Author's Note:**

> so basically civil war doesn't happen here,bucky doesn't kill tony's parents ,  
> so tony decides to help Steve and bucky despite being hurt .  
> ( hate me for it but I just wanna put my dorks out of misery ❤️)

It was no secret that Steve really hurt Tony. It was no secret that he was more than willing to make up for it.

“Hey! ’’ a familiar voice called out from outside of Tony’s lab . Steve was standing there, wearing his usual grey shirt and jeans.

“Well hello there!” Tony responded, in a perfectly normal tone, like nothing ever happened between them .

Like they were friends.

Just like before.

For a moment Steve thought how stupid he was for not telling Tony about Bucky. 

And how great Tony was for helping him.

“Can I come inside?” Steve finally asked.

“No.” came a sharp reply. It wasn’t rude , just determined .

“W- why not ?” Steve asked , confusingly . inside his mind , he was making up all kinds of scenarios . why would Tony say that?

“Because I don’t want you in here .” god , Tony hated these moments . 

the thought circled his mind . 

Steve didn’t trust him enough .

enough to just let him know . 

Tony just wanted to yeet Steve out of the tower . 

or kiss him . 

one of them . he just couldn’t tell .

“Tony , I-” Steve just wanted to apologize . 

go over there and kiss him . 

just let him know how much he loves him . 

although he was pretty sure Tony didn’t like him back .

“No .” Tony cut him short . 

he didn’t want Steve here . 

or he’d lose control . 

there were simply too many emotions .

“Huh ?” came an almost automated reply from Steve .

“GET LOST BITCH !” screamed Tony , almost immediately putting on the suit and flying away.

THREE DAYS LATER -

Tony sees neat pile of his clothes in his room . it wasn’t pepper ,she was too busy with the company work . 

Steve . 

the name made his gut weird. He was the only one to care enough to do that . no , scratch that . 

he was the only one to pretend to care enough to do that . 

why would Steve care about Tony? Tony shakes his head . he finally decides to throw them into his closet . he doesn’t care about Steve. 

The stupid brat . 

the muscular , blond , puppy eyed ,great smelling brat .

THE SAME EVENING –

“ rhodeyyyyy” Tony sniffled. He was practically crying by now . 

after the clothes incident , he had decided to drink with rhodey (which was practically torture for the poor colonel ) 

“he thinks by doing these cute things” Tony sniffled “th-that id forgive him ?”

“Calm down you dumb bitch” Rhodey scoffed . “that blond soldier is a complete idiot . but he’s a soft idiot . you might just-”

Rhodey stopped . 

Tony looked at him with blurry eyes . he was looking at a defeated looking Steve standing at the door .

“Tony I-”

Steve was about to say something, but before he could, Tony held his arm, and punched him in the gut. Let out all his frustration.

Steve admitted , that was pretty impressive. Despite being a super soldier, that hurt. So much he actually let out a groan.

“Oomph” Steve said as he looked Tony in the eye . 

Without a word, Tony kissed him. Steve kissed back without hesitation.

It was a long kiss, more teeth than lips, as both of them kept smiling in between.

“I don’t wanna lose you again” Steve mumbled . 

“Me neither” Tony continued.

“I love you” Steve said.

“I love you three thousand” Tony mumbled.

Rhodey let out an irritated groan. "Eww you two are cute together" 

But deep down, he was happy for these two. 

**Author's Note:**

> If your fic sucks and you know it clap your hands 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼  
> Also my fic is an English Teacher's worst nightmare .   
> Forgive me for the mistakes and the cringe I couldn't help it lol


End file.
